Blane's jealousy
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Oscar and Carrie is in this story and All of them is on the same team. How can Blane survive this when Daisy falls in love with Oscar. I don't like Oscar. Blane is so much better! If you are agree! read this fanfiction. So read it! please -
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Too be honest! I don't like Oscar or Carrie! I LOVE BLANE and Daisy. So I made a fanfiction about them all being on the same team. Oscar is like a bad guy but he isn't and Blane gets a little jealous. How can Blane survive this? Blane is mostly the main character and something family stuff and…You will know later but first read! PS! Writing errors. I can't English. hehehe

"Okay class! We have two new class members today!" Ms. Tempelman said smilimg happy. "Ohhhh!" The whole class complained. "Probably some nerds like last time." Daisy joked to Blane and Rose. Blane laughed a little to himself. "Just because he got A+ on every single test doesn't mean he is a nerd." Rose said irritated. "Sounds like Rose is jealous." Blane said teasing. "Just because I got one B doesn't mean I'm jealous. "Okay, settle down!" Ms Tempelman continued. "Please welcome Oscar and Carrie. A kind of curly yellow hair boy and a girl that had black hair and was (black) came in. Daisy that was sitting beside Blane took her hand up in a instinct. "Oscar can sit beside me!" Daisy said dreamy.

Blane POV

Daisy looked like she was fallen in love with Oscar! It was so irritating! "But Blane is sitting beside you." Ms Tempelman said sorry. "No, he can move." Daisy said looking at Oscar. "Heyy! I dind't say you could….." "Okay Blane moves to the back and Oscar takes the sit beside Ms Millar. I could hear Daisy charing. _She is probably happy I'm going to the back._ "Carrie…You can sit beside Rose." _Now I was stuck in the back! Whit Fifty Pence! How much worse can this be?_

(Back to normal)

"What was it Lenny?" Daisy asked wanting back to Oscar. "I have an announcement to make. We have two new team members today!" Lenny started with his normal voice. "Hope it's not like that Chad boy." Blane said joking. "No Blane. It's Oscar Cole and Carrie Stewart." Lenny said hoping a smile from Blane. "Oscar!" Daisy shouted happy. "Carrie." Rose said happy. They had gotten good friends. It's just been 2 hours but….."Hi!" Oscar and Carrie said pretty normal actually. "Why?" Blane asked starring at Lenny. "Because my friend Frank couldn't. So I took the job!" Lenny said proud. "Okay..On with the mission.

A/N: Next chapter wopuld be longer and would be a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm getting a little nervous when you say you want more of this story and I'm not sure how this story Is going to end but I'm going to make more chapters! I haven't seen M.I High for awhile and It's going to be s little...you know. I wasn't sure if someone actually would read this but since...I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS!

"Okay Team! We have got a message from skull." Lenny said looking at a screen. "Skull!" Everyone said in shock. "How?" Rose asked serious. "Just watch." The screen became white and than a man that had a white rabbit came on the screen. They couldn't see his face but they knowed who it was at once. "The Grand Master." Blane said bitter. "Hello...M.I 9. I know that you are...High school students." He said petting his rabbit. I think they stopped breathing for a moment but a second it was deadly quiet. Now that the Grand master new they where high school students he was one step closer to find them. "...and I think I know what school you are going to...just want you to know. See you M.I 9 or should I call you M.I high." The screen went black and no one said a thing.  
"So what's our mission?" Oscar asked with a interested sound in his voice. "You're mission is to not come here anymore before this is settled." Lenny said sitting in a chair. "WHAT!" Daisy and Blane nearly screamed. It made them blush a little When they understood they had been screaming the same thing or at the same time. "What? That's ridiculously! Why introduce us and then just leave it like this?" Carrie asked disappointed. "I'm sorry. I have to confess that I didn't know about this before now." Lenny said embarrassed. "How long is it going to be like this?" Daisy asked while have Oscar in her eyes. "Maybe 1 or 2 days, 1 week, 4 years, I don't know." Lenny said looking at his team.  
"Want to go out for ice cream?" Daisy asked looking at Oscar. "Okay." They had obviously forgotten this in 5 minutes. "Rose. Can you help me with my homework?" Carrie asked on her knees. "I don't see any problem with that." Rose answered with a smile. Now it was just Lenny and Blane alone. "So..." Lenny begun. "Don't even think about it!" Blane said walking to the (elevator.)

(With Daisy and Oscar)  
"Thank's Oscar." Daisy said taking her ice. They were sitting on a bench in the park. "It's hard. Don't you think?" Oscar asked licking his chocolate ice cream. "What do You mean?" Daisy asked looking confused at him. "To love two people."  
"What do you mean?" Daisy asked clearly knowing what he meant. "I know that...you love both Blane and me." He said looking Daisy in the eyes. She went red as a tomato. "Please tell me...that you love me the most." Oscar said kissing her on her forehead. "...I don't know what to say." Daisy whispered.

(With Blane.)  
As he was about to take the last steps out of the school he was stopped by his best friend Stewart. "Blane! I have something amazing to tell you!" He said running at full speed against him but Stewart's running was like a snail climbing a mountain. "Not now!" Blane said irritated on a wrong way. "Ok...ay.." Stewart said 30 meters behind him.  
Blane couldn't take it! He wanted to stop take the Grand master down but he  
couldn't...He didn't know what to say...what feeling he should feel. Should he feel angry or sad, happy?  
As he walked down the street he saw a black car. It looked suspiciously black or I mean alone...

A/N: c: What do you think? I'm not so good at writing:

Next chapter: Please help me! -


End file.
